


Seven Days

by ChibiKittens



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, BittyBones, Fluff, Happy Ending, It'll take some time though, Minor Swearing, Minor Violence, Mostly Fluff, Reader works in a cafe, Short Story, Some angst, Underfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiKittens/pseuds/ChibiKittens
Summary: The first day, you had run across a Bitty being kicked out from a store by his owner. It's troubling, but you think nothing of it before he crosses your path again. Now you want to help him, but trust takes time, and it'll take more than a day's worth of sweet words to gain his.





	1. When Purple meets Red

The cheery sound of a bell ringing told you that the cafe's last customer of the day had just left. It had been a great work day thus far, yet all the same you sighed with relief as you moved to wipe down the display glass containers that proudly showed off all the alluring delicacies that the little shop had to offer.

You may have been staring a little too hard at the delicious pastries, because the next thing you knew your boss was in the room, giggling at your obviousness.

"H-Hey Mrs. Rutford! I was just getting onto the kitchen now!" you stuttered nervously. By now you didn't entirely expect her to be annoyed by anything trivial, but you really struck gold finding this cafe. It was right up your alley and had a decent pay too, and after losing your last job you were a tad on edge about keeping a firm grip on this one.

Thankfully, your new boss was a sweet soul. "Oh honey, you don't need to call me that! Miranda's just fine you know." her plump cheeks lifted in a kind smile. It was the type of warming smile that anyone who saw it couldn't help but reflect it back, which was made evident as your own lips twitched skywards in return.

"Oh, okay Mrs- uh, Miranda, miss. Uh..."

She shook her head, amused at your flustered words. "Oh hun."

Your smile widened, your earlier tensions easing down. "Well, guess I should go clean the kitchen up."

Finished with the glass, you gathered up the cleaning supplies in your arms and were about to head off into the kitchen before your boss- Miranda, you reminded yourself, lifted up a hand to stop you.

"Don't worry about it hun. It's supposed to rain pretty heavily soon so it'd be best that you go before it comes down. 'Sides, Kyle was supposed to be on kitchen clean-up today, right?"

Miranda shot you a slightly frustrated grin, and you slumped down in response as you both thought about the sly young man. It wasn't that he wasn't a good worker- oh no, you may have only been here a couple of weeks, but you already knew how good he was when he actually put his mind to his work. He was great at math, could and has helped your boss sort through the taxes. He had a decent build and could help restock boxes like a pro. And his cupcakes- fuck, his cupcakes. (For a moment you returned your hungry gaze back to said cakey delights, mouth watering.)

The trouble was the fact that he was terribly lazy and unmotivated.

And had once again skipped out on one of his shifts.

How was he still employed here?

Twas a mystery...

"I'll be heading home soon myself," Miranda's voice shook you from your daze, and you quickly scurried off to place the supplies back where they belonged. "I'll lock up tonight dear, just make sure to get home safe okay?"

"Sure thing miss!" she sent you a quick glare. "Er, I mean, Miranda. See you tomorrow." she smiled again.

Waving farewell, you pushed open the door, bell twinkling in the cold air of approaching winter. The crisp air nipped your lips and nose as you walked out. As you went on your way down the sidewalk, you glanced around, spotting bare trees and the occasional red leaf fluttering down to the ground. A jogger and their dog rushed past on the opposite side, white clouds rising from their mouths, as they passed by. The sun was still in the sky, but only barely, and the remaining light outlined the dark buildings all around you.

A few wet splotches started appearing on grey concrete, and a second later you felt a raindrop wet your hair. Then another, and another, and soon a small drizzle was twinkling from the sky. If the dark clouds were any indicator, than it would probably turn heavy soon, so you sped up a tad to get to your car.

As you hurried along to where you parked your car, the door to a store opened up ahead of you. You paid it no heed until loud, angry words rose up from the person who had appeared in the entrance, and you stilled as you turned to investigate.

"What the fuck do you think you are, huh?"

The vemon laced in the gruff man's voice froze you in your tracks. He scowled at something clenched in one of his large hands, and the real anger in his expression sent uneasy tingles racing up your spine.

"Wanna know what you are?" he growled at what he had in his fist, and through his fingers you can just make out something white and small struggling in his grip. On closer inspection, it almost looked like bones...?

"A real piece of shit guard, that's what! And not only that, but a fucking thief too! Shoulda known something free would've been faulty."

He threw the thing in his hands onto the sidewalk, and you gasped when you saw what it was.

A Bittybones. It was one of the small skeletons that you'd often seen advertised across websites and tv shows, marketing them as tiny skeletal companions that people could adopt and care for. You had only seen a few in passing, as there wasn't any shelter holding them in the local area, but had learned enough to be able to recognize the small creature laid out on the concrete ground before you.

You itched to run over and scoop the little thing up into your hands, but one look at the aggressive man had your skin prickling over fearfully. So you hung back, unsure and guilt-ridden at your indecision, and waited for him to leave before you approached. In a second, he strode over and kicked the Bitty, nearly sending it skidding out into the streets. You fought back a shudder when a pained yelp arose from the small creature. "Think you can steal from me, let's see how you like the outside life, maybe then yeh'll learn to do your job."

As soon as he slammed the door shut behind him, you rushed over and scooped up the red-clad skeleton. He startled in your grasp and immediately bit down into your flesh.

You yelped and dropped him, and heard a hiss slip past his teeth as he landed shakily.

"fucken leggo ah me old man!" he growled, but paused, confused, when his gaze met yours. The pain in your hand was nearly forgotten when you peered into his eyes. Pure black eyesockets, with bright, shimmering red orbs of light hanging like stars in each eye. It was eerily beautiful.

"E-er, hi, uh...I'm..." you stuttered when you realized that you had no game plan for what happened next. What were you supposed to do in this situation?

Before you could decide on anything, the skeleton vanished in a flash of light and reappeared a few feet away from you. He turned and made a run for it towards one of the many dark alleys between the buildings lining the sidewalk.

"W-wait!" you sprung to your feet and ran to the beginnings of the alley, but didn't dare step further in. "Are you- oh..."

A few more flashes of red later, and it was like he was never there to begin with. You hung around for a moment longer, lingering in your uncertainty. Now what?

The encroaching darkness of night made that decision for you, and with a mix of reluctance and relief, you turned away and jogged the rest of the way to your parked car. The keys were in your hands and before you knew it, you were driving home as rain splashed down on the windows. A sigh left you as thoughts of the little skeleton drifted to the forefront of your mind, and you turned on the radio to drown them out. It was sad, you knew, that something like that happened to someone so small in such a large world, but there wasn't anything you could do about it now.

By the time you got home and readied yourself for bed, nearly all thoughts of the Bitty were gone. When you woke up and went to work the next morning, you were completely ready to forget about it.

Until you saw him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you all liked the first chapter! Tell me what you think down in the comments, and if you spot any mistakes I'd love to know about them so I can fix them. I'll be updating this whenever I get around to it, as my first priority is a different fic of mine, but rest assured that I won't leave this hanging. :3  
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Countdown to the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to know the Edgy more and more throughout the course of 5 days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drops cat on keyboard* *Chapter 2 is completed*  
> This took a tad longer than I intended, but here's the next chapter! Thank you guys so much for the positive reception that the first chapter got. I'm excited to share the next one with you and I hope that it lives up to the first one ;v;  
> Feel free to leave criticism or point out typos in the comments.

Your next work day officially started after you pushed the cafe door in and the sweet twinkle of the bell rang out in the little shop. Yet as of recently, it didn't feel like it started until after you warmly greeted your boss, prepped and cleaned the cafe before opening, and calling bets as to whether Kyle would be arriving on time or not.

He didn't, and Miranda proudly pocketed a few extra dollars that morning.

Damn it Kyle.

With a sigh, you dragged your feet into the kitchen and started the chore of emptying the trash cans, nose scrunching up every time you got a whiff of the decaying sweets and fruits that lay like mush in the heavy plastic bags. Ugh, gross.

Since each hand was occupied with holding one gross bag each, you used your back to push open the door that lead out into the alleyway besides the cafe, where dumpsters and smaller trash containers lay tucked up against cold brick walls. The buzz of flies filled the empty air, but what made you pause was the grunting and hissing that underlay that persistent hum.

Nerves pricked at your skin when you zoomed in on the only open trash canister there. More ominous noises rose from it, and you clutched tighter to the bags, hoping that there wasn't a feral cat or dog rummaging through it. After all, what if you got bit? The thought of being shipped off to the hospital and being jabbed with tons of needles made you shudder, and with tiny, hesitant steps, you shuffled closer and tried to peer inside and see what it was.

"Shoo, kitty, shoo!" you jostled a bag at the moving lump of trash, but what popped out from it wasn't a cat. Instead, it was something small, white, and bony, and the both of you leapt back in shock.

"shit. fuck!" the edgy's flickering eyes roved all over you as he stumbled back up on two feet. Whatever he had clutched in his hand tumbled back among the filth that he stood in as the two of you were caught in a sudden stare down. "stay the fuck back, yah hear me!"

"O-Okay!" you quipped nervously, and let the bags drop so that you could hold up your hands passively. In a smaller voice, you asked, "Are...are you the same Edgy I saw yesterday? Why're you here?" Even though you were anxious, you weren't stupid. Whatever he had in his hands looked like it had once upon a time been food. A wave of sympathy came when the dots started to connect, but a few pieces of the puzzle still seemed to be missing. Wasn't it just a day since he had access to food? Why would he be hungry enough to resort to this so soon?

"w-what? wait..." his sockets narrowed as he stared thoughtfully at you, then blew wide when recognition hit. "you're that broad i saw yesterday!"

"Err..." ouch. What were you supposed to say to that? "I...I suppose so?"

"why are you here?" the Edgy immediately went back to being suspicious. "did he sent you after me? 'cause i ain't fuckin' going back!"

"What? No!" you were quick to dismiss that claim as soon as you remembered who he was talking about. "You look like you need help...why not let me-"

He vanished in a red flash, reappearing on the ground besides the trash. "bullshit ya wanna help ya _human_." he spat the word like it was poison before turning and shortcutting further away in little red bursts.

"W-Wait, at least let me get you something to eat!"

He paused for only a moment to look back, but you eagerly took it. "Come back later, I'll leave something out for you!"

With a very skeptical look, he vanished without another word, leaving you standing there in silence as your mind processed what just happened.

"...Fuck me sideways." you murmured with complete exasperation and slowly went back to finishing your task.

At the end of the day, you took one of the cafe's cupcakes (fully paid for, mind you) and neatly placed it in a takeout container. With a note reading ' _Here it is, hope you enjoy_!', you left it out in the same spot where you had re-encountered the Bitty, hoping that he wouldn't have too much trouble finding it, and left for home.

~

The next day began with your alarm blaring earlier than usual, and you got ready with an eagerness in your step that wouldn't be there any other day. You zipped out of bed, brushed your teeth, got dressed, ate breakfast, and were out the door not twenty minutes later, hands clenched tight to the steering wheel as you drove in early to work, all the while wondering if the cupcake was still sitting there in the alleyway.

After parking, you jogged down the sidewalk and bee-lined it for where you had left it. You knelled down and smiled when you saw it opened and empty. As you scooped up the styrofoam and trashed it, a deep and familiar voice spoke up from behind you.

" **h u m a n**."

You froze and slowly turned around to spot the Edgy staring you down with void-less eye sockets.

"...why?"

You peer down at him with a mixture of confusion and apprehension. "Huh?"

He closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nasal cavity. "just- what the fuck do yah want?"

You stilled at the question. What did you want? You would've thought it was obvious by now, but maybe you didn't make it clear enough. So, with a kind smile, you knelt down and looked the Edgy in the eyes.

"What I want," you said softly, and he looked up at you with narrowed eyes. "...is to help you."

He stilled, shocked, and after what seemed like an eternity of him regarding you with an odd look, he huffed out a laugh and shook his head. "really now, huh?"

You nodded, excited now that you two seemed to be on the same page.

"So, in that case, uh," you fiddled with your fingers shyly. "w-would you like to come with me, to my h-home I mean? It's safer than being out here, and-"

He shook his head before you could finish. "nah." he offered simply, a flicker of weariness in his eyes.

"O-oh, well, the offer still stands if you ever change your mind." you nibbled on your lip as an awkward silence threatened to appear. It worried you that he would remain out here, and you kept your fingers crossed that the next time you asked that he would agree. In the meantime however- "So...what kind of food do you like?"

"mustard." he looked off with a dreamy look on his face.

"...Mustard? Like, mustard...on other foods?" you asked, a little bewildered. Maybe you misheard him?

"did i stutter? just mustard, heh."

"O...kay? I'll make sure to bring some later today then." you said. _Well, alongside some actual food too_ , you silently mused.

"huh? really?" his head whipped up to you in surprise.

"Yeah, sure thing!" you giggled softly at his reaction. At that moment, however, you glanced up at the sky and saw how high the sun had climbed and were suddenly reminded of the time. You fumbled for your phone and cursed quietly.

"Ah shit, I gotta get going." you stood up and gave the Edgy an apologetic look. He chuckled and shook his head as you scrambled to the front of the cafe, and watched you leave with a curious glint in his eyes.

~

Turned out that your cafe didn't have any mustard for you to ~~steal~~ borrow, so in order to keep your word, you went out to a convenience store after work to quickly snatch up a bottle of it for your new pal. That, and a hot dog, to make sure he'd eat something solid too.

When you got back and placed it down for the Edgy, said Bitty wasn't there to take it from you. You frowned, but shrugged it off. It wasn't like you'd set up a time to met up at. You'd just have to catch him tomorrow instead.

~

By the fourth day, you just knew that you were finally making progress with the Edgy. Well, perhaps not immediately so. As soon as you went to check up on him the next day he berated you for not being there when he had expected you. He demanded that you set up a time if you planned on meeting him again, and you agreed and set one with him not a moment later. The pleased look he had afterwards is what first clued you in to your progress with him.

The next clue- or rather clues- came when he seemed to open up more to you.

Who knew he was so passionate about stars? You certainly didn't, not until the topic somehow came up and he blasted off with it. Seeing your new found interest, he went on and on about how stars were 'born' and how they 'died'; about the different types of stars and about how their colors correlated to how hot they were. Maybe you weren't too interested in space before, but he effectively got you hooked on everything about it, and all in one sitting too.

Nearing the end of your...session? meeting? ...hangout, you noticed that he was so much closer to you than any other day. He sat right besides you as he talked about space, and seeing that put a gentle smile on your face. He almost looked forlorn when it was time for you to go, but seemed a little better after you promised to met up at the newly appointed time.

You looked forward to tomorrow.

~

On the fifth day, he asked you about your job.

Your smile couldn't be any wider even if you shoved a orange wedge in your mouth, and with great enthusiasm you swept him up and proudly marched to the cafe. You threw the door open with vigor and it clashed into the bell like thunder, and the Bitty laughed as you were startled.

"so this is it, huh?" he drawled, feigning disinterest. Ha! As if you didn't see him eyeing the cupcakes with a hungry look, but then again that was very understandable.

"Hmhmm. Come on and see the treats!" you ushered him over onto the display case and let him peer through the glass to see all the sweets the shop had to offer.

"heh, that all you think about?" he teased as you huffed in return.

"No! ...maybe. Just look at it all!" you swept an arm out theatrically at the displayed pastries before giving him a thoughtful look. "Which would you say is your favorite?"

"geez, i dunno!" he looked a tad overwhelmed at all the options. "what the fuck kinda names are these anyways?" he pointed at names like Frilly Vanilly and the Chocolate Carnage cookies.

You laughed and said "Oh, just pick one!" and poked him into action. With a playful snap of his teeth toward your prodding hand, he pointed down at the Chocolate Carnage and waited for you to fish it out. That left you choosing the Frilly Vanilly for yourself, and as the two of you settled down and began eating the desserts, your mind wandered back to the when you met him again in the alleyway.

"Hey," you voiced hesitantly, and the Edgy looked up from the cookie he had his jaws clamped onto. "Hope you don't mind me asking, but...in the alley, why were you rooting around in the trash so fast after you were, uh, left outside?"

His teeth snapped down forcefully on his food, and for a moment you were afraid that you overstepped your boundaries too soon, but after a tense moment he eyed you and softened his look.

"my bastard of'a owner didn't think skeletons needed feedin', so he didn't." he scoffed and went back to mauling his treat. An uncomfortable heat welled up under your clothes, and all you could think to do was mutter an apology before stuffing your mouth full to keep from blabbering something embarrassing.

"it ain'tcha fault." he waved your concern off.

"S-so, umm..." you tried to think about something else to talk about, then remembered something you'd been meaning to ask. "It's kinda awkward to keep calling you 'Bitty' or 'Edgy', ya know? So I was wondering if you had a name to go by, o-or something."

His chuckles were a bit too dark for your liking. "he didn't give a fuck 'bout names either. all he wanted was some free security for his stupid ass store. fuckin' prick."

"O-Oh..." you hunched into yourself and decided to stay silent that time. It passed very slowly, but gradually the atmosphere lightened enough for more light conversation to arise before you had to leave.

That night you went to bed, and would wake up with an idea you hoped would make your little friend happier.

~

You were practically skipping when the workday ended, face beaming as you turned the corner and happily greeted the little edgelord waiting for you. Greatly amused by your behavior, the Edgy questioned you on what you were so happy about.

"I got something for you!" you exclaimed, then held up a finger when he began asking about that too. "But! You can't have it until later."

"huh? why?" he mock scowled and crossed his arms.

"Because! It's important and I wanna give it to you in the cafe rather than this gross alley, so we gotta wait for my boss to leave so it'll be just us there."

He huffed, but otherwise stopped hassling you over it. Yet it was very clear that you had him intrigued, and all throughout talking with him while you waited for the cafe to empty it was clear just how impatient he really was. If you were being honest, you were a little impatient too, not to mention nervous. Would he like it? Would he even want it? You were really hoping that you weren't too oncoming with it either, now that you think about it. Maybe...maybe you should've asked him first...

_Ugh, no! Don't think like that, he...he'll probably like it, and if he doesn't like it he doesn't need to take it. Yeah..._

It was most likely only half an hour later when your boss left, but it felt like it had been much longer. Now that the time had arrived, you scooped up the Edgy and went over, unlocked the cafe, and went inside.

Once inside, you placed him down onto one of the few tables and told him to wait while you got his gift.

Taking in a calming breath, you head into the kitchen and pick up a small boxy container and bring it back to the table. Pulling out a chair, you take a seat and gently place your hands on the box.

"So, um," you felt your nerves start to pick up and quickly say the rest before you choke on your words. "Yesterday you told me how you never got a name, so, uh maybe I should've asked first but I j-just wanted, uh-here!" you bit down on your spluttering words and shoved the box forward and flipped it open.

Inside sat a perfectly sculpted cupcake. It was given a generous wallop of glistening frosting, and written on it in red was a name.

**_JAWS_ **

"i...what?" as he leaned up to look at it, you threaded your hands together and begun to rung them. "...jaws?"

Did he like it? What is he hated it? You ducked your head and begun to babble anxiously.

"I-I mean if y-you don't like it then-"

He spoke the name again, cutting you off. You tilted your head back up to shyly peek at him again and almost startled at the impossibly wide grin he bore.

"jaws." he whispered, almost like he was tasting it. Then his smile stretched even further, and with a shriek he plunged his hands into the cake, ripped out the pieces, and held them triumphantly over his head. "jaws! jaws! jaws!" he cackled and smashed a cake piece in his mouth before teleporting off the table. A bewildering second passed before your senses returned, and you leapt to your feet and whipped around to him as he reappeared, chanting his name at the top of his lungs while dashing around like a maniac.

"W-Wait up Jaws! Please don't trash the place!"

It took a moment, but as he paused, smirk growing even wider still (how?!), you realized what you said with a soft, surprised inhale. You devolved into a giggling mess as he burst out again with a hearty shout of his new name, sliding to the floor and joining him in the chanting.

"jaws, jaws, Jaws, Jaws, JAWS!"

To say that that day was one of the best ones yet was an understatement. For the longest time neither of you could stop smiling, and even when you went back home that night and tucked yourself into the covers of your bed, you couldn't keep it off your face.

 _Tomorrow_ , you thought, giddy despite the late hour. _I'll ask him tomorrow._


	3. Just the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *takes a deep breath*  
> Wow, okay, first thing- thank you all for the positive feedback and Kudos!! The story wasn't even finished yet and this still got over 80 kudos, so thank you so much for that!  
> And not only that, but this short story even got some fanfic and I'm still really flustered, like how did this happen omg I really wasn't expecting it, but it did and I'm so happy and thankful for it! ;w; I still can't seem to say exactly how happy this makes me so...idk, take these kittens and sparkles I guess? Lol *tosses kittens and sparkles at everyone* Yay!  
> https://letsallbecalmchaps.tumblr.com/post/160055361986/so-i-read-this-cute-story-called-seven-days-and

Because you had weekends off, you weren't abruptly awoken by the shrill screech of your alarm. Instead your body snuggled deeper into the plush of your bed and slept with ease until some time past ten, when the hiss of rain against the bedroom windows stirred you awake.

Eyes flickering open, you slipped out of bed and went about your routine. Get dressed, brush your teeth and hair, and zombie-walk into the kitchen for breakfast. Along the way you mindlessly turned the tv on and listened to a popular game show while popping a pair of waffles into the toaster.

You slathered some butter on it before going back out and plopping down onto the couch, only half paying attention to what was going on in the show as you took a generous bite of a crisp waffle. Munching along, you zoned out the tv and thought back to last night. A giddy happiness bubbled up as you recalled the absolutely joyous look on Jaw's face when he got his name. You smiled wide remembering how the two of you had broken down into wild chanting of his new name. The night had felt like it had gone on forever, but in reality you had gotten home at a reasonable time, with enough time left to decide that the next day you'd ask him to come home with you. Even though it had only been a week since you met him, you felt comfortable enough doing this. To you it felt like you knew him much longer than just seven days, even though it usually took you so much longer getting to truly befriend someone. Maybe it was because Bitties were so much more genuine and expressive that Humans? Probably.

You were so lost in thought that when the tv abruptly let out an ear-splitting screech, you jumped hard enough to fling your plate to the floor and tarnish it with the partially eaten waffles. Over the now silent program was a strip of words sliding along the bottom part of the screen, and as you read along you were increasingly aware of the harsh pounding of rain against the glass of your windows and the wood structuring of the apartment.

It was a weather warning.

Your town was being flooded by the rain.

...

In a heartbeat you were up and scrambling to the closest window and ripped the curtains aside. Outside the rain was falling like hail from a sea of furious black clouds, slamming into everything and spraying mist into the air, and streams were flowing in the streets and pooling up around grates like miniature lakes.

"Oh my god..." the words slipped through your quivering lips. "Jaws..."

Quick as the Flash, you dashed over and slammed your feet into a pair of boots, grasped your car keys like a lifeline, and nearly choked yourself trying to wrangle on a raincoat before dashing out. The door slammed shut right as a deep thrum of thunder shook the ground and you flew down the steps of the complex before shooting out into the parking lot and jamming yourself into your car.

"Please be safe, please be safe." you muttered it like a prayer, over and over as your car roared to life and you pulled out into the rain-sodden streets, watery waves spraying out from the toiling wheels.

The more you drove, the more the water seemed to rise against it. One quick look at the water that was already built up had you pressing further down on the pedal beneath your foot. It wasn't at it's worst yet. Far from it, but those few inches made all the difference considering the height of your friend. Just the thought of him being swept away in this turbulent mess had you choking on air and fighting to hear above the pounding of your heart.

The cafe came into view when you turned a corner, and with greater urgency than before you sped dangerously fast across the flooded road until you finally spotted that alleyway you've come to recognize so well. You ripped the door open and nearly fell while shouting out.

"Jaws? JAWS?! WHERE ARE YOU?"

You cupped your hands when you shouted. The water pulled against your ankles as you trudged forth, past the buildings and looking around garbage bins and dumpsters. Worry stabbed at your heart and you yelled again.

"JAWS, PLEASE! JAWS?!"

No response. You feel your chest tighten and you clench your teeth to keep in the sobs that want to escape. Just as you reign it in and are about to shout again, something small and white whizzed by and struck itself into the wall behind you. With a gasp, you turn and see a small white bone sticking out from the building.

With his name on your tongue, you swiveled around in a new frenzy only to see another bone soar past the falling rain and implant itself into the wall, further away from the first. Then another, further still. Your legs kick into action as you jump at the new trail and splash deeper into the backstreets.

Halfway in, over the screeching of the rain, a faint, angry voice picked up.

"over here you fucking idiot!"

Yep, that was your Bittybones alright. Jerking your head around, you eventually stopped looking down for him and instead peered upwards when he shouted again.

"i'm up here you damn fool! jesus christ look up already!"

Doing just that, you finally see him. Somehow, someway, Jaws was firmly planted inside the space of the metal gutters trailing alongside the top of some house. His little bony fingers grasped the rim tightly as gushing water plowed into him from one of his sides, which worried you, yet his familiar fierce expression put you slightly at ease.

"Oh thank god, there you are! Jaws, holy- do you know how scared I was?!"

He sputtered out a laugh. "you were scared? please..."

"Yeah, you stupid punk, you scared me! Now come on, uh, let's..." you trailed off, looking around for some way to reach him safely. The water rising into your boots told you to hurry it up, but no obvious solution seemed to pop out.

"Ugh, Jaws!" he gazed down and saw you turn away from your search and hold your arms out towards him. "We really gotta get out of this storm, so you're gonna have to jump!"  
"what? hell no!" he sneered and instead tried to pull his magic together. "i'll just, eh, 'port on down."

"T-That doesn't sound safe."

He furrowed his brow and flinched when a particularly hard wave of icy murk pushed past him. A heavy weight pulled at his frigid bones, and when he attempted to spark some magic to life, all that showed for it was the brief red flickering of his pupil.

"shit." he hissed, realizing you were right. "i really don't like this you know!"

"I-I know," you started shivering but refused to pull back your arms. "B-But I'll c-catch you o-okay? You t-trust me right?"

Through the hazy sheets of rain, you narrowed your eyes to try and pierce through the veil. He sat there, unmoving, and Jaw's sudden silence had you biting at your lip. What was the holdup?

"Jaws...?"

Then you spotted movement, and in the next second a blur of white was all you had to tell that he had leapt out from the gutter. Heart thumping wildly at the suddenness of it, you stretched out your arms and tried as much as you could do be gentle as your fingers snatched the little body from the air.

"Holy shit, Jaws!" you spat as you brought him snug against you. "A little warning next time yeah?!"

"since when've i ever given you a warning for 'nything?" he snorted back, wrapping his hands around the fabric of your jacket and clinging tightly. Even though you were in the middle of a storm and in dire need of leaving, you couldn't help but bark out a short peal of laughter at his statement.

"Never, I guess." you said before making your way back to your parked car. You tucked your head in as the frenzied downpour swept in, practically shouldering your way through the storm to get to your car. Finally there, you grasped the handle with desperate relief and hurriedly slipped in. You both sighed at the still, dry air inside.

"Whew!" you exhaled. A wobbly grin settled on your face. "T-That was...really something, geez. You okay?" You looked down and- "Woah, a-are you crying?"

Jaws quickly wipped his face before turning away with a huff. "'course not, s'just rain."

You sniffed and giggled shortly. "Red rain huh?"

"s-shaddup," he hissed, giving you a look. "y-your crying too!"

"H-Huh?"

You brought a hand up and- yeah, it seemed you were. A wetness was left behind on your fingertips as you drew your hand away to look at it, almost not believing it was there. Feeling the tears well up and spill over, you dried it with your sleeve, then returned your gaze to Jaws.

"Huh...I-I guess I r-really am, hahaha." you sniffed, then giggled. Your mouth twisted as a grin fought to replace your frown, and you broke out into more laughter. It rose and rose in pitch, sounding almost mad, and Jaw's own laughter quickly joined your own. You both indulged in this bout of hysteria, feeding off each other's relief before slowly winding back down, quiet again and listening the rain crash down on the car. You leaned over and peered down at the flooded road.

"I don't think I can get us home like this...we may have to wait it out."

"huh? home?"

"Yeah, I...oh, uhh," you faltered. Throughout the panic that the storm had caused you completely forgot about your plan, and that you had yet to invite him again into your home. "I-I, uh," you took a deep breath to still your sudden nerves. "I was w-wondering, well I mean I know I already asked but...would you like to come back home with me? It doesn't have to be forever if that's what you're worried about, but..." you trailed off and sneaked a peek down to your lap, where Jaws was sitting. You were met with large eyesockets that almost seemed to shimmer despite the dull light. There was a slight gap between his teeth where his mouth hung open just slightly, and for a solid moment the silence seemed to stretch. Then he smiled.

"okay." he said, simple as that. You let his answer sink in, and when it did you gave a large dopey grin.

"...Okay." you parroted. Feeling a surge of happiness, you scooped the tiny skeleton up into your arms and hugged him the best you could.

"h-hey, knock that off! heheh." he mock struggled against your hold before giving in. You were pleasantly surprised and elated when he briefly wrapped his own arms around you. Or tried to anyways. He broke it off as soon as he caught you giggling at the cuteness of it.

"alright alright," he huffed, wiggling out of your arms. He slid down and hopped off your lap to make his way over to the knobs and radio control were. "so, got any good music?"

That one question lead to your first official 'fight' over whether to play crazy death metal or something more instrumental. You weren't even home yet and you had already gotten to that point where the two of you were brawling over the controls for the sake of entertainment.

The storm, while keeping strong for quite a few hours, eventually started to tapper off enough for you to deem it safe enough to drive home. Very carefully mind you. You hardly went over ten the whole time, and because of it you managed to slug it through the streets until you got back to your apartment.

When you got to your apartment door, you fished out your key and flashed Jaws a warm smile. "Home sweet home." you cooed gleefully and pushed open the door.

Aww, he looked emotional again and was trying to hide it. Then again, you were feeling the same way too. It finally happened. You brought him home, safe and sound, and now-!

Well...you weren't sure what happened next. Though you supposed that made it all the more interesting. There was so much to look forward to; so much time to spend with the friend who had quickly wormed his way into your life. Just thinking about it all was making you very excited and-

**BOOM!**

**CRACKLE!**

Thunder roared outside and you both yelped, startled. You blinked and realized that you both were sorta just...standing there, both lost in thought. An exchanged glance had you both laughing.

"We should probably get dried off." you said. "And then...how 'bout a movie or something? Get settled in?"

"hmm, sounds good tah me."

Doing just that, you crawled up on the couch and snuggled deep into some blankets while a cute, funny movie played on the tv. A relaxed atmosphere settled near-immediately, and you found yourself drifting off half way into the film. A quick side-glance told you that Jaws felt the same, his eyesockets droopy as sleep became harder to fight against. Even though you both felt exhausted you sat through it until the end of the movie. While the credits scrolled lazily past, you dragged yourself to your feet and offered a hand to Jaws.

"Should get ready for bed, yeah?" you yawned. The Edgy hummed in agreement and allowed you to carry him to the bathroom. Needless to say that finding something for him to use as a toothbrush was impossible, especially with your tired brain. As you searched Jaws had given up and just slapped some toothpaste to his teeth instead and called it a night. Too sleepy to protest, you decided that it could wait until tomorrow.

Donning your fluffiest pair of pajamas, you both went to your room. Thunder and lightning flashed harmlessly outside the window, and Jaws quickly claimed a spot on one of the pillows without inquiry or argument.

You slipped under the covers on the opposite side. Your sleep-heavy body quickly sunk into the cushiony depths, and you looked over to where Jaws lay. He met your gaze with hazy eyelights.

"hey." he murmured.

"Hmm?" you tried to mentally shake yourself into fuller wakefulness, but the lull of the nightly rain pulled you further into sleep.

"...thanks."

"Hm, your welcome...and thank you too."

"w-what for?" he arched a brow at you.

"For letting me help, and being my friend and stuff."

"oh." he said. "heh, sure thing." You didn't see the faint blush on his cheekbones as your eyes slipped shut.

But you did feel how he moved closer, until he was directly besides you. In turn, you draped a hand across him and pulled him closer still, bringing him snug against your chest. Everything faded to the background as you two drifted off, content smiles gracing you both as you drifted off into your dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all for reading and liking this fic! I hope you all have a great day! :3


End file.
